Take Care
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Callen tries to make everything perfect. Part two of 'Marriage' series


I was asked to write how Callen proposed to Deeks in a sequel to enjoyment. Well, this is how that happened.

Warning: Some sexual content.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Twitching his nose Deeks let his head roll to the side trying to ignore the consciousness that was trying to take over. It was nowhere near time to be awake and he was not going to let the sun tell him any differently.

As he laid there trying to ignore the sounds of people outside he felt something brush against his head. He was about to roll away from it when the pressure got stronger and he realized that it was just fingers playing with his hair.

A content sigh left him as he arched back trying to get more of the feeling. There was a barely there noise off to his side, but he found he didn't care when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist holding him tightly.

Deeks took a deep breath letting himself be surrounded by the smell of sage and black powder. Instantly he knew that it was Callen holding him and he didn't bother to try to fight the smile that was coming to his lips.

It wasn't often that they were both able to just lay in bed doing nothing. They were far too busy for that. Whenever it did happen though it was something that they liked to cherish. Anytime when they just got to be together and relax was something to cherish.

There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to rollover to face the man. It was always nice to see Callen when he first woke up. The normally guarded sky blue eyes would lose some of their edge and a smile that only came out when he wasn't thinking would come to his lips. It was absolutely beautiful.

At the same time though he was just too tired to really care. He didn't have enough energy to roll over to face his lover. At the moment in time he wasn't completely sure he had enough energy to form a real thought.

Feeling as if he was about to fall back asleep he let out a whimper in the back of his throat when a particularly loud group of people walked past their house laughing. He was suddenly drawn back into the real world with a renewed force and he hated it.

He tried once more to go to sleep but everything suddenly seemed like to much. Especially the sun. How he hated the sun first thing when he woke up. Outside of keeping everything alive it was completely useless.

Letting out a soft groan Deeks rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow wanting to get away from the brightness. Above him he could hear a soft chuckle but decided to ignore it in hopes it would all stop.

The longer he laid there though the more the world seemed to come into focus and the more he remembered just how hellish their last mission had been. He just wanted to sleep until he could forget about it. Was that too much to ask?

He couldn't even bring himself to care about food at the moment. Falling into a nice coma was the only thing on his mind. Well, that and cursing the sun. Why did the human race have to rely on such a bright thing to survive?

Okay, so he actually liked the sun and almost everything that came with it, but that was beside the point. He was beyond tired at the moment and just wanted to sleep. Anything that got between that he hated.

Another pathetic noise fell form his lips as he attempted to curl in on himself once more. If there was one thing that helped any situation it was curling into a ball. At least it helped when trying to get back to sleep.

A barely there chuckle came from Callen who decided it was a good idea to gently start to massage the muscles of his back. With how their mission went Deeks was not going to fight him on that.

Unlike him, Callen had gotten a great job on their latest mission and was currently not able to complain about anything. At least in Deeks mind he couldn't. He should probably tell Callen that before he said something.

Sometimes it really was not fair how often he got stuck with the crappiest jobs on missions. It didn't happen every time, but it was still too often. This time had involved being a part of a moving company. So many boxes.

Don't get him wrong he didn't mind manual labor, despite what Sam said, but he had been the new guy. Which meant he got to have fun doing the things no one else wanted to do. Like lifting all the heavy boxes and cleaning up all the disgusting things people didn't want to think about.

By the time the mission was over he had been completely filthy. Hetty had actually asked him take a shower before he wrote up his report! Well, not so much asked but glared at him until he was sure that he was going to combust.

He had spent almost two hours in the shower. It got to the point where the hot water had run out and he was standing under ice cubes and he still didn't get out. There wasn't enough water in the world to make him feel clean again.

The only reason he wasn't still in the shower was because Callen had been sent to retrieve him. Apparently he had been gone long enough that the team was beginning to worry that he had fallen asleep and drowned. At the moment he wasn't sure that was a bad plan.

Outside of how disgusting he still felt his entire body felt like it was on fire. Thinking back on it he was sure that on that first night had to have lifted and carried about two hundred boxed. Most of which were not light.

He honestly had no idea how he had manged to make it through the entire mission, but he was glad that it was over. At least he would be once he regained feeling in his limbs. And after he took another shower.

The only good part about the whole thing was that they now had a few days off. Well, that and the fact that the bad guys were behind bars and LA was safe once more… well safe-ish, but that was a given at that point in time.

So everyone had a few days off for some RnR. Which meant sleep. He was going to look at the inside of his eyelids and forget the rest of the world existed let alone that he had responsibilities for a whole three days. Everything could wait until he felt as if he could move without screaming.

At least he would if he could get his brain to shut up about how tired he was and how long he wanted to sleep. Then he might be able to sleep. That would be glorious. Something told him that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Whining in the back of his throat he flung himself onto his back and stared pitifully up at the ceiling. Everything felt like too much yet not enough and he hated it. If he was honest he probably hated everything at least a little at the moment.

"You finally awake, Marty?" Callen questioned his voice soft as he reached out to brush hair out of the younger man's face.

"No," Deeks grunted out turning his head to look at his lover.

"It's been almost twelve hours."

"Need more sleep."

"You need food."

Deeks found himself staring up at the older man not really comprehending his words. After a moment of silence Callen shook his head before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his lips.

"How about I make you a deal?" Callen offered pulling away his hand moving to cup the side of his face thumb caressing his cheekbone, "I'll bring you breakfast in bed if you answer a question for me."

"What question?" Deeks asked feeling a little more awake.

Instead of saying anything Callen pressed another kiss to his lips before standing up and making his way out of their bedroom. There was something about the man's demeanor that put him on edge and he found himself concerned.

Sitting up Deeks stared at the doorway attempting to figure out what was going on. There had to be something that he had missed. He had been asleep for twelve hours. Something could have easily happened in that time frame.

Deeks didn't get any further in his thoughts when Monty came barreling onto the bed forcing his way under the blankets. Laughing the detective pulled the blanket off the dogs face and smiled down at him.

"Hey boy," Deeks greeted scratching the dogs head, "You know what's going on with Callen?"

Monty stared up at him for a moment before laying his head down his eyes slipping shut. Deeks let out another laugh resting his hand on the soft fur. Having his dog next to him calmed him down slightly but he was still concerned.

It wasn't like Callen to step around things. At least it wasn't any more. There had been a lot of argument early in their relationship about that particular trait of his. He knew better than to just let things fester until it was too late.

Callen was still the man that he was and that man was not a fan of talking about anything really. He might have gotten better but didn't change that. If he didn't want to talk than that was what was going to happen.

Deeks had known that when they first had that conversation. He knew that some things were never going to change and he didn't expect them too. Anyway it wasn't as if he didn't have some bad traits himself.

The only thing that either of them could do was try to move past them and get to the point where they could talk to one another. They were supposed to be on each others side and there for each other no matter what. They only happened if they talked.

With little to go on though Deeks felt his stomach start to knot. Callen must really not want to talk about something if he was going full out and bringing him breakfast in bed. What had happened when he was asleep?

"Here we go," Callen said walking back into the room with the food tray, "A fruit salad, a cup of coffee that's more sugar than coffee, and three chocolate doughnuts from the place you like."

Even with how concerned he was Deeks couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh at how well his boyfriend knew him. More often than not his diet was a little all over the place and he loved that the man knew that.

"You joining me?" Deeks questioned patting the spot next to him when the tray was set down.

Smiling Callen crawled onto the other side of the bed causing Monty to huff and crawl down to the foot to get away from them though his eyes stayed trained on the food. Once the other man was in his spot Deeks moved closer so they were pressed together.

For a moment Deeks laid there letting the other man's warmth soak into him. It felt nice to be able to just lay in bed and simply curl up with his lover without a care in the world. They needed to do that more often.

Reaching into the bowl he popped a strawberry into his mouth before grabbing a pineapple chunk and holding it out for Callen. A part of him expected the other man to take it from his finger with his own and eat it, but the agent had a different idea.

His breath caught in his chest as he watched the other man lean forward and wrap his lips around the fruit and his fingers. A shaky breath left him as he felt the man's tongue lap at his finger before slowly pulling away.

An all too familiar warmth curled in his stomach as he reached down and picked up something else not paying attention to what it was holding it out for the man. There was a dark look in his eyes and he leaned forward once more to take the food.

He had never thought about what it would be like to feed his lover by hand, but there was something about the way that Callen was watching him that made his heart speed up. It was only added to when he felt the man's tongue curl around his fingers as his teeth gently nibbling on them.

Neither of them paid attention as Deeks slowly fed Callen piece by piece of the fruit salad. He found himself breathing a little heavily as he felt the man pull back his tongue lapping once more at his wet fingers.

"G," Deeks whispered letting his hand drop to the bed.

Blinking a few times Callen stared at him in silence slightly out of breath himself. For a moment neither man moved lost in everything that had happened. Slowly Deeks moved the food tray off of his lap causing Monty to jump off the bed and trot out of the room.

Reaching out Deeks placed a hand on the side of Callen's face before pulling him down into a kiss. A low groan fell from the man's lips as he threaded a hand in the detective's hair and held on tightly.

Deeks couldn't stop the moan from escaping him as he laid down fully on the bed dragging the other man with him. Running his hand down his lover's back he grabbed hold of his shirt and began to pull it up only for Callen to pull away from him and sit back up.

"I was not expecting that," Callen said sounding even more out of breath as he scrubbed a hand over his face, "I actually was trying to steer clear of that."

"What?" Deeks questioned trying to catch up with what was happening, "You were trying to steer clear of us having sex? Why?"

With one last look at him Callen quickly climbed to his feet and started to pace the room shaking his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Callen might not talk a lot but he knew what he wanted to say.

"Callen?" Deeks asked sitting up himself, "What is going on with you? Is something wrong?"

"I want to ask you something," Callen offered not looking at him.

"Then ask."

"I'm not sure how. I want to do this right."

"You want to… G, what is going on?"

Callen stopped pacing and stared at Deeks. He normally looked so sure of himself, but in that moment it was as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Everything in Deeks wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he held himself back.

Slowly the man made his way back over to the bed and sat down his hand automatically reaching out to caress Deeks. The movement should have given him some comfort, but he couldn't stop worrying.

"I want it to be perfect," Callen whispered gazing into Deeks eyes with a barely there smile, "I want you to know exactly how much I want this. How much time I've spent thinking, dreaming, of asking you this. That, despite the fact I always swore to myself I'd never do this, it doesn't seem so scary when I'm thinking of doing it with you."

Deeks opened his mouth to ask what the man was talking about when he felt something slide against his palm before Callen was pulling away. Shooting the man one last look of concern he finally glanced down at his hand only to feel as if all the air had escaped his lungs.

Laying in his palm was a simple yet sleek looking silver band. It took a second for his brain to catch up to what it was, but when he did he felt his heart speed up. It wasn't much to look at but, in that moment, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A gentle hand cupped the side of his face wiping away tears that he didn't even know he shed before reaching out to take the band. Callen toyed with the metal in his fingers before looking up his smile edged with worry

"I have never wanted anything more," Callen finished his eyes soft as he took Deeks hand in his own and started to position the ring, "I love you, Marty Deeks, and it would make me so happy if..."

Before Callen could finish his sentence Deeks placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss trying to pour all his emotions into it. The ring slipped onto the bed without a second thought as they held onto each other.

"Yes," Deeks said with a teary grin, "I'd love to marry you, G Callen."


End file.
